


A dare

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Coming Untouched, Ficlet, M/M, Trektober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: "The last time I came untouched was in my young teenage years."





	A dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "Coming untouched". Enjoy!

It wasn't a bet, more like a dare. So, in the end, it was Jim's own fault. Though, to be honest, he didn't regret it. Not even a little bit. It felt way too good for it.

It had all started with Jim being bored and a little tipsy. So he had revealed a fact to his best friend.

"The last time I came untouched was in my early teenage years."

"Speaks a lot about the quality of your partners."

"So you think you can make me come untouched Bones?"

"If I wanted to? Yeah, definitely."

"Show me."

And that Leonard did, is still doing. 

The doctor is still completely dressed, driving his best friend insane. Teasing mercilessly.

His long talented finger penetrating Jim gently but his thrusts are still on point. The doctor had no problem finding the prostate of the blonde.

Jim is naked, squirming and moaning. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Leonard biting him in the throat, marking him sends him finally over the edge.

The doctor is grinning smugly at him. "Told you I can do it." 


End file.
